


Never Had Any Regrets About What Happened Between Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Breakfast, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Desire, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lust, M/M, Morning Sex, Mornings, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve woke up, & was having some second doubts about the relationship that he was in with Danny, But the detective woke up after him, & reassures him, that this relationship is the best thing, that ever happened to him, Will he listen?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!**Author's Note: This is the ending part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Never Had Any Regrets About What Happened Between Us:

*Summary: Steve woke up, & was having some second doubts about the relationship that he was in with Danny, But the detective woke up after him, & reassures him, that this relationship is the best thing, that ever happened to him, Will he listen?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the ending part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett woke feeling particularly great on that morning, He looked over at his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world, The Five-O Commander smiled, cause finally he found the happiness, that he was looking & craving for. 

 

But something plagued his mind, & he couldn't shake it, & he said thinking to himself, as he was trying to relax, & not wake Danny from his sleep. **"What if Danny gets tired of ** _this_** ?"** , & he was trying to shut the thoughts, but it was hard, & he couldn't go back to sleep. Danny woke up, & had a look of concern on his face, when he looked at his lover, He could read Steve like a book, & he knew that his super seal knew that too.

 

"Baby, What's wrong ?", Steve shook his head, & told his blond adonis, "Nothing, Danno, I just couldn't sleep, Had some thoughts on my mind, I will be okay", Danny shook his head, & said, "No, We learned to trust each other, when he started this, Right ?, So trust me". The Former Seal sighed, & said, "I was thinking, Maybe you were getting tired of this relationship, & this life", He was ready to deal with the consequences of his thinking. He started to get up, but the blond used his strength to pull him back down, & straddled him.

 

"I could never get tired of this life, that we built, Of you or your body, & wonderful mind, along with that big heart", He said, as he was kissing his way down, to his body, & he was at his lower half, He ripped the sheet off of him, & pulled his lover's boxers down roughly, he was exposed in all of her glory. Without a warning, He took him into his warm mouth, & used his tongue, & skill to bring pleasure to his lover.

 

Without hesitation, He squeezed his lover's genitals lightly, to deny him to cum, "You understand me ?, This is it for me, I am totally happy, & you make me that way, Got it ?", as he lightly strokes, & teases his cock & balls. Steve nodded, & said, as he stuttered, "I am so close, Danno". Then Danny gave his penis a harsh squeeze, & growled seductively, exclaiming, "Then, Cum, Stud !", The Five-O Commander lets out a roar, as he orgasmed. Danny had his fun, as he controlled his lover's orgasms, & denied them. As a result of it, He had multiple orgasms, & the loudmouth detective followed just by watching, "DANNNNNYYYYYY !!!!!", Steve screamed, as he was going through his last orgasm.

 

"That is what I wanted to see & hear !", Danny said exclaiming in happiness, as he was finished, but he didn't count on his lover to be full of energy after the great sex, & blow & hand job that he gave him. "My turn", The Five-O Commander said full of lust, desire, & passion, as he tore the blond's boxers clean off of his body. He proceeded to have his fun too, He tortured his nipples, & slowly, & agonizingly made his way down.

 

Danny was a mess, as Steve was working him, & he was withering, & moving around, He howled, as Steve was playing with his foreskin, & then kissing it, & everywhere on his body, Once they went through their orgasms, & were spent, Steve's insecurities were out of his mind, & he said, "How about a nice long shower, & breakfast ?", "I am buying this time", Danny insisted, & they went into the bathroom, fucked in there, while the shower was getting hot, & then into the shower, where they continued round two, & afterwards, they shut the water off, dried off, cleaned up the bathroom, & bathroom. They changed, locked & closed everything up, & were on their way to their favorite breakfast spot.

 

The End.


End file.
